


White Christmas

by styl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, wayhaught christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styl/pseuds/styl
Summary: A moment in time on Christmas Eve spent at Nicoles house.





	White Christmas

The sky was dark blue on this Christmas Eve. Snow was seen outside the front window of the living room, trickling slowly onto the small front garden outside Nicole’s home. The living room felt quiet, there were sounds of the crackling fireplace that remained small, the ember giving the room most of its light along with the glowing red and green lights off of the Christmas tree that shone on the opposite of the room. Nicole sat on the opposite side of the fireplace on a wide single sofa, holding _Carol by Patricia Highsmith_ in her right hand, and running her left through Calamity Janes fur as she slept beside her. Waverly held the record Nicole gave her last year after Christmas that contained Waverly’s favourite Christmas songs, as that Christmas she spent most of her time at her own Christmas party flipping and changing records to play her favourites. She walked towards the record player that sat on a wooden table in front of the window. Waverly could see the small red and green lights reflecting off of the glass panels from the tree beside her that she and Nicole spent a whole day putting together. She placed the record on the turntable and set the needle into place. A few silent scratches later, the chord progression at the beginning of _What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve? by Ella Fitzgerald_ began to play.

 

Waverly turned to see Nicole’s eyes still on the cream coloured pages, and the stillness of her silhouette, her legs tucked close to her body and her body moving to her slow breaths, holding a flawless beauty in her eyes, reflecting the spark of the fireplace. Waverly walked towards the dark-amber haired girl, watching eyes come to the edge of the page and flickering up to see Waverly admiring her. Nicole smiled lightly, slightly creating the crease of her dimple. A small moment passed of their longing looks before Waverly spoke.

 

Stepping closer, holding her palm out, she whispered, ‘Dance with me.’

 

Without taking her eyes off of Waverly’s, she placed the book on the side table, placing her hand off of Calamity and onto Waverly’s. She stood slowly, smiling as the two wondered slowly away from the slumbered cat.

 

They stood in the middle of the room, Nicole slid her hand from Waverly’s to the crease of her elbow, then dropping to her hip as her other hand mimicked. Beginning to sway side to side, Waverly intertwined her fingers in the hair sitting above Nicole’s back. Swaying, getting caught within their own bubble in the empty house in which the music echoed, they had little space between them. Both looking into each other's eyes, the overwhelming feeling of pure admiration and delight filled their hearts in enchantment. Their smiles faded as their eyes drifted to each other's lips, faintly parting. Without any realisation, their rocking had come to a stop, the tranquillity of the moment consumed them, their breaths slow and tense. Eyes came to a close as their lips met, the space between them closing. The delicately drawn kisses felt like their own eternities, each second feeling life centuries on end.

 

Lips parting from one another, Waverly looked up to Nicole, as she looked down at her. Without knowledge, they both thought, _how did I get so lucky_.

 

Their bodies beginning to sway again, Nicole placed her forehead on Waverly’s, moving her hands from the girls’ hips to the small of her back. They smiled sweetly, eyes closing without awareness, the music consumed them, forming the feeling of two beings in harmony and adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this very short christmas one shot!  
> Follow me on twitter: @earperfreak


End file.
